Skylanders Short Stories: Pop Fizz OF DOOM!
by mpuppy4
Summary: Pop Fizz, feeling neglected by the others, runs into the forest with a crushed soul. But he runs into everybody's least favorite Dark Portal Master, and things get ugly. Now it's up to Slam Bam, Cynder and Jet-Vac to rescue Skylands from an unexpected enemy... Implied Spyro x Cynder. Rated T for mild language. Five-shot
1. Chapter 1

**_((HEYO! _**The second Skylanders Short Story is here! BTW Technow, you were right. This one is about Pop Fizz. And Slam Bam, Cynder and Jet-Vac. But those three don't matter as much! If you didn't already read **"Skylanders Short Stories: Swappable Stoppable," **I highly suggest you do before reading this, because there will be several references to it.

Oh, and now that the Credits aren't a surprise anymore, I'll have a little note at the beginning of each story whether or not I know what the ending song is going to be. If it says I don't, please leave a suggestion in the reviews. **I DO KNOW what the end song will be for this Short Story.**))

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Pop Fizz stormed down the roads of Woodburrow in the direction of the training grounds. He was holding a couple of books under his arm, and looked frantic.

He ran past Scratch. "Good morning, Pop Fizz," she said.

"Mornin', Scratch!" Fizz called.

He ran past Wash Buckler. "Hey there, Pop Fizz!" he said.

"Hi Wash Buckler!" Fizz exclaimed. "I'm late for my class!"

"I can see that!" Wash laughed.

Pop Fizz was starting to run out of stamina, but he kept going because he was almost there. "If I stop now..." he huffed. "I'll never make it..." then he tripped over the wood. "Gosh darn it..."

"Pop Fizz?"

He looked up to see Spyro and Dune Bug staring down at him. "You alright?" Spyro asked.

Pop Fizz let out a long, deep sigh. "I don't think so..."

Dune Bug helped him to his feet. "Why are you so late?" he asked.

"Well, uh..." Fizz turned away. "I was working on some new potions, and I lost track of time..." he admitted.

Spyro and Dune Bug exchanged glances, then started laughing. "There's no reason to ashamed of that, Fizz!" Spyro told him. "What do the potions do?"

Pop Fizz smiled and scratched behind his ear. "Well, they're supposed to give me the powers or abilities of other Skylanders..."

"Really?" Dune Bug asked. "Do any of them work?"

"Uh..." Pop Fizz sighed. "No. I tried making one that would give me your powers, Spyro, but it just made me sick..."

Spyro flashed a smile. "Just keep trying! I'm sure you'll get it!"

"Spyro! Dune Bug!"

The three turned to see Voodood approaching them. "Oh, Pop Fizz?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." Fizz said. "Sorry I'm late."

Voodood started laughing. "No offense, little guy, but I didn't even notice you weren't here!"

Pop Fizz's ears folded back. "None taken..." he grumbled. "Where's Trap Shadow?"

"Well, I was working with him," Voodood replied. "and Spyro and Dune were practicing, and we noticed they weren't there anymore, so he sent me to find them. He's over there."

"Let's get back to practice!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Alright!" Dune Bug and Voodood chorused.

While they walked ahead, Pop Fizz padded over to Spyro. "There's a rumor going around Woodburrow that you and elf girl switched bodies," he said. "Is that true?"

Spyro sighed. "Yeah, Fizz," he responded. "I swapped bodies with Stealth Elf."

"How?"

"Science... Physics... beats me."

Fizz scratched his head. "How'd ya like that?"

"Not at all..." Spyro grumbled.

Fizz snickered. "Alright, the fact that rumor's true just made my day."

Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Pop Fizz!" Fizz looked up from the humorous moment to see his mentor, Trap Shadow. "I was wondering when you would get here."

Pop Fizz rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... sorry 'bout that," he said. "I was working on my alchemy."

"I understand," Trap Shadow told him. "It is not an issue."

Pop Fizz smiled a little. "Alright... if you say so."

* * *

Slam Bam and Jet-Vac were standing near the enchanted pool, conversing about who knows what.

"All I'm saying is that a mascot would be pretty cool!" Slam Bam exclaimed.

Jet-Vac sighed. "The Skylanders don't need a mascot, Slam Bam," he said.

Slam Bam snorted. "Ah, what do you know?"

They noticed as a shadow swished across the ground in front of them. "Hey, look who it is!" Jet-Vac said.

"Hey, Cynder!" Slam Bam called.

Cynder materialized from the ground and let out a sigh. "Hello, boys," she said. "What do you want?"

Jet-Vac and Slam Bam exchanged glances. "What, can't we just say 'hi' to our friend?" Slam questioned.

Cynder raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you to do that," she acknowledged.

Jet glared at Slam, who shrugged. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"My class," Cynder replied. "It starts soon."

"Your mentor is Night Shift, right?" Jet-Vac asked.

Cynder nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, well I'm glad we stopped you!" Jet laughed. "Night Shift, Freeze Blade, and Free Ranger were all sent on a mission. The lessons were canceled."

"Oh," Cynder said in a surprised tone. "Well, thank you Jet-Vac. I didn't know that."

Slam laughed. "I guess that means the three of us get the day off!" he exclaimed. "We should do something today."

"Like what?" Jet inquired.

There was a long moment of awkward silence after that, and then Tessa and Flynn rushed over to them. "Skylanders!" Tessa exclaimed. "There's something important that we need you to do!"

"You don't have to address us so formally," Slam said. "See? Slam Bam, Jet-Vac, and Cynder."

Tessa sighed. "Right, sorry."

"Tell them the mission!" Flynn cried impatiently, flailing his arms.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell them!"

A few meters away, Pop Fizz was walking around, looking down at his book. His class at recently been dismissed, and he was a little disheartened because he was the worst in his class. He looked up to see Tessa giving his friends an assignment.

"A group of Greebles going around destroying air ships?" Jet questioned.

"You have to stop them!" Flynn exclaimed. "I don't know what I'll do if my ship is destroyed again!"

Tessa sighed. "It will put a lot of people at ease," she said. "including Flynn. Please, just do it."

"Sure!" Slam exclaimed, cracking his knuckles. "Since our mentors are out, we've got nothing better to do!"

Cynder nodded. "I'll go. That just leaves Jet-Vac."

Jet scratched his head. "Well, I suppose," he said. "Doesn't sound too very difficult. I've gone on harder Bonus Missions."

"Great!" Tessa cried, as Flynn gave a relieved sigh. "You three get to that, and we'll check in later, alright?"

"Alright," the Skylanders replied, then Tessa and Flynn dashed away.

"Let's get moving, then!" Slam exclaimed.

"Hey, hey guys!" the three turned to see Pop Fizz zooming up to them. "Can I go too? I really could use something to do! Plus, Trap Shadow says I could use the practice!"

Jet and Cynder exchanged glances with raised eyebrows, then Slam Bam burst out laughing. Pop Fizz tilted his head at this, and his ears flattened again. "No offense, little buddy," Slam laughed. "but the last time you battled Greebles, we had to send you back to Woodburrow on a stretcher!"

Fizz lowered his head, shining puppy-dog eyes up at the others. "B-But I..."

"Seriously, they destroyed you!" Slam turned back to Cynder and Jet-Vac with a chuckle. "Remember when the Ironclads came? They crushed him!"

Jet sighed. "Slam Bam..." Cynder growled.

Fizz sniffled. "Oh... Okay then..." he mumbled. "I guess... I'll just stay here..."

Cynder and Jet-Vac just walked away, Jet casting a sorry glance back to Pop Fizz as he left. "Alrighty then!" Slam called as he rushed toward the gate. "See ya later, little guy!"

Fizz stood where he was for a few moments with a pouty face, then dashed out the gate as well. "Guys! Wait!" he called. There was no response. "C'mon, please! I wanna go with you! I can fight! I really can!" He ran all around Cloudbreak in search of them.

But they weren't there. They weren't anywhere. Slam Bam, Jet-Vac and Cynder had left Pop Fizz behind, whining like a puppy.

"Guys...?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Guys?!" he desperately called. He sniffled again, then ran into the forest with tears in his eyes.

_(They left me! They left me behind! They think I'm weak... they all do...)_

He tripped and fell on his face. His sobs grew louder. _(I am weak! I'm no good! They left me behind because I'm no good!)_

"Why hello there, Pop Fizz," a rough voice cackled from behind him. Fizz glanced up, his eyes wet with tears and wide with shock. "Fancy meeting you here. Is something wrong?"

_(Kaos!)_

* * *

((Kaos you dirty little son of a Hot Dog. :3

Also waaaaaaaaaaaah I think this is shorter than the first chapter of Swappable Stoppable :( Oh well, it is called "Skylanders _Short _Stories."))


	2. Chapter 2

((School's out! Scream and shout! Spend all summer writing stories! Especially Skylanders Short Stories! I plan to get to at least the tenth by Trap Team. BTW, the tenth one is gonna be big...))

* * *

** Chapter 2**

"Kaos!" Pop Fizz exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "What are you doing here?!"

Kaos snickered. "What, can't Skylands' greatest evildoer just go for a nice, relaxing walk in the forest?"

Fizz raised an eyebrow. "It's... not... normal of him..." he said.

Kaos laughed. "Well, as long as we're here, why don't we have a little... chat?"

Pop Fizz grumbled and whipped out a potion. "No way am I going to 'chat' with you!" he growled. "You and I are all alone, and I have a chance to defeat you for good! If I take this chance, then all of the other Skylanders will stop thinking of me as a whining lil' wimp!" He shook the potion vigorously, seemingly wondering whether to throw or drink it.

"Oh, please," Kaos chuckled. "Why earn the trust of the other Skylanders..." His face darkened. "...when you can have them waiting on you hand and, er, paw?"

Fizz paused and tilted his head, his grip on the potion loosening. "W-What do you mean?" he questioned.

Kaos grinned. "What if I offered you the chance to be the most – er, second most – powerful conqueror in Skylands?"

Pop Fizz dropped the potion on the ground, then glanced down at his feet. He frowned and looked back up at the Dark Portal Master. Reluctantly, he said, "Tell me more."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Pop Fizz?" Spyro asked.

"Not since this morning," Sunburn replied. Other Skylanders began to gather in confusion. "Why?"

Spyro scratched his head. "I was looking for him earlier, I thought we could go on a Bonus Mission together. Y'know, he could use the experience. But he wasn't at his house."

Whirlwind and Tigger Happy exchanged glances, then stepped forward. "Do you think he ran away?" Whirlwind asked.

"I don't see why he would," Spyro said.

"Maybe we should send a search party?" Trigg suggested.

Spyro nodded. "You're right Trigg." He turned to the other Skylanders. "Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy and I will go out and look for Pop Fizz."

"We will?" Trigg questioned.

Spyro glared at him. "Yes, we will."

Trigg sighed. "Yes, we will..." _(Me and my big mouth...)_

Gill Grunt emerged from the crowd. "S'cuse me, pardon me- oops! Sorry!" He puffed out his chest. "Ready for action, Spyro!" he exclaimed.

"Great!" Spyro said with a smile. "Sunburn! You're in charge of the Cores while I'm gone."

"Awesome!" Sunburn cried. Whirlwind blushed slightly in the background.

"Gill! Trigg! Let's find Pop Fizz!" He turned backwards. "Oh, and Sunburn; If we're not back by sundown, send another search party."

"You can count on me!"

* * *

Slam Bam threw a Greeble into a tree, then tossed another one into the air. Jet-Vac blasted it out of the sky. "Nice shot!" Slam called.

"Nice teamwork!" Jet laughed.

Cynder materialized not that far away, then electrocuted the last Slamspin. "That takes care of that," she said. "That was disappointingly easy."

Slam stretched. "No kidding," he grumbled. Jet carefully landed next to them.

"Great job, Skylanders!" Sharpfin approached them, humming a little melody to himself. "You did a real fine job with those lugs. Ready to head back to Woodburrow?"

The Skylanders exchanged glances. Jet shrugged and Slam shook his head. "We'd rather hang around to see if there's anything to do on this stupid island," he said.

"Alrighty then," Sharpfin nodded. "I'll be on the ship with my enchiladas when you guys are ready."

"Ooh, could I get one of those?" Jet asked. Cynder hit him on the back of the head. "Ow..."

Cynder sighed. "You know, Slam Bam, I don't like the way you were talking to Pop Fizz earlier," she said. "You probably hurt his feelings."

"Oh, please," Slam rolled his eyes. "The little guy isn't fragile or anything."

Cynder scowled at him. "Right," she growled. "You're apologizing when we get back."

"Oh, come on!"

Jet glanced from Slam to Cynder and back, then sighed. "I'm going to go scout around," he said. "I'll be back." He took flight in the opposite direction of his bickering friends. He soared up into the sky and looked down at the islands below. "Ah, this reminds me of the good ol' days in Windham." He soared about the islands gleefully with his memories of being a flying ace.

"Hang on... what's that?" He looked down to see what appeared to be an army of Trolls. Jet raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to have to check this out..." He landed in the branches of a tree, careful not to make too much noise. On the other side of the field, he saw what he assumed to be Spyro, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt, arguing about which direction to go. Jet turned his head in the other direction, seeing the army of Trolls. "Well, that's not good. I have to warn them... huh?"

The Trolls grew closer, and Jet noticed that they were being lead by something blue. "Okay, I seriously doubt that's Chill Bill, so who is it?" The blue leader waved it's hands and started shouting commands at the Trolls. "I should warn Spyro and the others..."

But before he could take such actions, however, the blue figure signaled and the Trolls charged. Gill pointed and Spyro and Trigg spun around to see the horde. Spyro smirked, then said something to his companions that Jet-Vac couldn't hear.

Jet watched from his hiding spot as the two groups charged at each other. They clashed almost directly in front of the tree, and the Sky Baron kept his distance. _(If anything happens, I have to warn the others... I can't risk engaging.)_

Spyro blasted one of the Trolls with a fireball, then headcharged the others. Trigg whipped out his machine gun and laughed hysterically as the enemies fell. Gill harpooned one and took to the skies with his water pack, blasting away the Trolls into Trigger Happy's firing range.

_(Ah, the experts at work!) _Jet thought to himself. _(I wish I could have been a member of the original 32. And to think, Spyro, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt were the first three! From the stories, Cynder had the invitation, but took a while to except...)_

"Hey! Cut that out!" Jet snapped out of his daydream to see a Troll ripping the turret out of Trigg's hands. It knocked the gremlin gunslinger to the ground, and two others tossed chains around him.

A Missile Mauler blasted Gill Grunt's water pack, effectively shooting him down. A Trollverine dashed in and tackled the Gillman, then snatched his harpoon. More Trolls tied him up the same as Trigg.

"Gill! Trigg!" Spyro exclaimed.

Jet winced. _(How could Trolls come up with such a sophisticated plan?!) _Then it clicked._ (The Blue Leader! But where-?!)_

Like it was summoned by Jet's thoughts, a puff of green smoke burst up and the Blue Leader emerged in front of Spyro. "Well well well, look who it is! A Skylander trying to foil my ingenious plans!"

Jet sweatdropped. _(W-What the hell?)_

Spyro tilted his head. "Huh? What are you doing here?" he questioned. "...and what in the name of sheep is on your eyes?"

Jet-Vac was right. The Blue Leader wasn't Chill Bill, nor a Troll of any sort. It was instead, the familiar face of a certain gremlin, except wearing paint over his eyes to look like Kaos.

It was Pop Fizz! ...but why?

He grumbled. "You really don't get it, do you?" he asked.

Spyro shrugged. "What's to get?"

Fizz's eye twitched. "I'm capturing you!" he exclaimed. "I'm commanding an army of Trolls to capture you and take you to Lord Kaos!"

Spyro stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You're joking, right? Seriously, take off the make-up and help me free Trigg and Gill."

Fizz fumed and jumped up and down frustratedly. "It's not make-up if it's for dudes! And I'm not joking! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" He growled then pointed at the purple dragon. "Trolls! Tie him up like the others!"

"Wait, what?"

Jet stared on as the Trollverines pinned Spyro down and Pop Fizz tied him down himself, setting his foot on the dragon's back, claiming victory. "Pop Fizz, just... **why?! **Why are you doing this?!"

Fizz snorted, walking around to Spyro's front. "Because, fool, I've gotten sick of you and the others treating me like dirt!" Spyro was charging a fireball, but the Trolls muzzled him. Fizz clenched his fist, ready to deliver a knockout punch. "Light's out 'boss!' Oh yeah, and...

"I resign."

* * *

By the time Jet got back to where Sharpfin had docked the airship, Slam-Bam and Cynder were still talking. Er, arguing. "You're just grumpy because you can't get Spyro to go on a date with you," Slam taunted with a sly look on his face.

Cynder blushed. "Th-That's not true!" she exclaimed.

Slam chuckled. "Spyro and Cynder sitting in tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Cynder slapped him.

"Cynder! Slam-Bam!" Jet-Vac exclaimed, flying over. "You're not going to believe what I saw!"

Slam grabbed Jet's head and pushed him away. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a conversation here?" he grumbled.

"Let him talk, Slam-Bam," Cynder growled. "What did you see?"

Jet scratched his head. "I can barely believe it myself..." he admitted. "It was Pop Fizz! Pop Fizz with make-up over his eyes to look like Kaos in control of a Troll army capturing Spyro, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt to take them to Kastle Kaos!"

Slam and Cynder exchanged glances. "What?" Slam asked.

"You're joking, right?" Cynder said.

Jet shook his head. "I wish I was," he said. "We have to rescue them! Please, you two have to believe me!"

Slam paused, wearing a confused look. Cynder stepped forward. "I believe you, Jet-Vac," she said. "Slam-Bam, tell Sharpfin to set course for Kastle Kaos."

Slam shook himself off. "I don't get it! Why would our little buddy Pop Fizz turn to the dark side?"

Cynder scowled. "Maybe because you're a jerk to him."

Slam rolled his eyes, then dashed onto the ship.

Jet sighed. "This is something I never thought I'd say..." He looked up. "Let's go stop Pop Fizz from taking over Skylands."

* * *

((And just like Swappable Stoppable, the first chapter presents a mystery that is introduced in the second! I think that's going to be the layout for most Short Stories. Also, plot twist! **Dun dun dun!**))


	3. Chapter 3

((Hi! New chapter! "Pop Fizz... OF DOOM!" now including my favorite character! Oh yeah, the title is supposed to have a "..." but the website won't let me. And... I don't really have anything else to say! **Pop Fizz is evil! RAWR!**))

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**"WOO-HOO!" **Pop Fizz cheered. "I captured the three best Skylanders! I captured the three best Skylanders!"

"Yes you did!" Kaos cackled. "And I can't begin to tell you how proud I am... of _me _for turning you to the dark side!"

Fizz laughed. "Yeah, I guess I don't know my own strength!" He flexed his muscles.

"More like the strength of an army of Trolls..." Glumshanks muttered from his seat, where he was sitting with a cup of tea and a newspaper.

"Quiet, fool!" Kaos scolded. "Now, as a reward for this brilliant_ success_, I've decided to expand your army to more than just Trolls..."

"Really?!" Pop Fizz exclaimed. "Show me! Show me! **Show me now!**"

Kaos chuckled. "Alright, alright! If you insist..." He pulled out a remote control and pressed a big red button. **"Behold!" **In his Portal, the projection of an army of minions appeared. "Pop Fizz's army of Ultimate Evil **DOOM! **...2.0, of course. Now including Cyclops and Greebles."

Pop Fizz stared at the projection with his mouth gaping open, then he did a little dance. "That's... so... **awesome!**" he exclaimed.

Kaos frowned at his new partner's attitude, then shrugged. "Oh, and you also get your own Free Range Chompy Farm."

Fizz gasped. "My own Free Range Chompy Farm?!" He did the dance again. "This is the best day ever!"

Kaos nodded. "Yes, yes... Now, about this plan of yours..."

"Oh, you looked it over?!" Fizz asked. "Is it the best thing ever, or what?!"

"Well, yes," Kaos replied. "I think it has the brilliant potential to destroy the Skylanders! But, my only question is... do you have the potion?"

Fizz clenched his teeth. "Well, no..." he admitted. "Not yet. But I've been working on it! It's almost ready. In fact, it might as well be ready! And..." He reached into his red jacket and pulled out two potions, one green and one blue. "I've perfected these puppies!"

Kaos smirked. "Excellent."

* * *

Camo, Zoo Lou, and Bumble Blast were wandering around Cloudbreak, Lou looking extremely nervous. It was sundown, and Spyro, Gill and Trigg hadn't returned, so Sunburn did as was asked and sent another search party. However, he could have chosen somebody better than Zoo Lou.

"B-B-But what if whatever took Pop Fizz and the others comes for us?!" Lou exclaimed.

"Oh my god, would you _calm down?!" _Camo cried. "Nothing's going to happen!"

"Right," Bumble concurred. "We're just gonna find Spyro and the others and get back to Woodburrow."

"B-But that's what Spyro said! Oh, we're gonna get eaten by a monster..."

Bumble sighed and Camo rolled his eyes. "There's no monster," Camo assured him. "And we're not gonna get eaten."

"Oh, the latter is true..." a voice boomed. "...but there is a **monster!**"

The three spun around at the remark, and Zoo Lou started crying. Camo growled. "Who are you?! _Where _are you, and what did you do with our friends?!"

"You three are even more oblivious than Spyro..." From the shadows, Pop Fizz leaped down with a potion in hand.

"Pop Fizz?" the Life Elements questioned.

"It's nice to see a familiar face!" Bumble exclaimed.

"...even if there's ridiculous make-up on it..." Camo muttered.

Zoo Lou still looked afraid. "Guys, something's not right..."

Fizz scowled. "No dip Sherlock," he growled. He pulled out and orange potion, gave it a good shake, then threw it down to create a big puff of smoke. He pulled out a chain and gave it a good toss into the orange cloud.

"Hey!"

"What the-"

"Not good!"

Fizz smirked as the smoke died down and revealed a tied up Camo, Zoo Lou and Bumble Blast. "Like taking candy from a tied up baby."

"Alright, so the _monster_ was actually Pop Fizz?!" Camo exclaimed.

"Bingo!" Fizz laughed.

Zoo Lou started crying again. "We're all gonna die!" Fizz facepalmed.

"Who's gonna send the search party for us?!" Bumble cried.

Suddenly, a shuriken flew down from seemingly nowhere and landed right next to Fizz's foot. "Ah-Ha!" the gremlin exclaimed, spinning around and looking up into the branches of a tree, to see what he wasn't expecting. "Huh?"

In the tree was a certain leather-clad elf with her arms folded, leaned against the trunk. She held up her hand and flashed three throwing stars. "I know how to throw a shuriken!"

"Stealth Elf!" the Life boys exclaimed.

"Elf girl?" Pop Fizz questioned. "Eh. I was expecting Stink Bomb." He shrugged. "Oh well. You'll make just as excellent an addition to my army." He grinned evilly.

"Uh-huh," Stealth said. "Why don't you just untie them, give back Spyro and the others and we'll all head back to Woodburrow."

Fizz shook his head. "Uh, yeah, how 'bout I _don't _do that, I capture you, and we all head to Kastle Kaos?"

Stealth leaped down from the tree to confront him. "How about no?"

Fizz grumbled. "Please," he growled. "You can't do anything to stop me. Soon all of Skylands will belong to Lord Kaos, and it will all be thanks to me- Pop Fizz!" He paused. "**...of DOOM!**"

The other boys gave him a weird look, and Stealth facepalmed. "Pop Fizz sounds like Kaos," she muttered. "It's snowing on Treacherous Beach."

Pop Fizz snarled. "Ha ha," he said. He charged at her, tried to throw a punch at her, but she moved out of the way at the last second.

"Nice try."

Fizz fumed. "Alright, I'm starting to get sick of you." He threw another orange potion to the ground, which was more effective on Stealth than the boys because her vision was already bad. Fizz pulled out a green potion and gave it a shake. "Here goes nothing..." He gulped it down, then made a face. "Ugh. Note to self, make better tasting soda." He flinched. "Urk!" He crouched down in pain. His fur turned green and his jacket (somehow) turned brown. He opened his eyes, which had also turned green, then slowly stood up.

"Woah," the Life boys gasped.

Stealth looked unamused. "Green fur. I'm _so _scared."

Fizz cackled. "Oh, it's more than just green fur." He flashed a toothy grin, then completely disappeared.

Stealth's ears drooped. "Oh," she said. "Now I get it." Her ears perked back up and she closed her eyes.

"What's she doing?" Zoo Lou whispered.

"You don't know by now?" Camo questioned.

Stealth stood still for several moments, then her eyes shot open, She turned around and threw a punch, then Pop Fizz reappeared.

"Ow!" Fizz exclaimed when he hit the ground. "Ugh, how'd you know I was there?!"

"I could _hear _you," Stealth replied. "Did you really think you could defeat me with my own techniques? Knowing ninjitsu doesn't make you a ninja."

Fizz grumbled, then leaped onto his feet. "Yeah, whatever," he growled. He leaped into the air and came crashing down, but Stealth dashed out of the way. She threw another shuriken at him, which he swiftly avoided, then back flipped behind the elf. He dashed at her, at the boys watched their combat.

"Something's seriously wrong with Pop Fizz," Bumble Blast said.

"Go Stealth Elf!" Zoo Lou exclaimed.

Stealth jumped on Fizz's head, knocking him to the ground. "Hey, cut it out!" Pop Fizz swiftly jumped back up and kicked her in the back, making that the first time he had been able to hit her.

"Stealth!" Camo cried.

Stealth had landed on her left arm, a limb of hers that seemed to get hurt a lot. She sat up and examined it, then sighed. "Damn..."

"What's the matter, elf girl?" Fizz taunted. "Broke yer arm again?"

"That's happened before?" Zoo Lou asked.

"Several times," Camo replied. "Always the same arm. I think it's prone to injury."

"Oh..."

Stealth grumbled and, careful of her arm, stood back up and vanished. Pop Fizz looked around, then growled. "Second note to self, include enhanced hearing to soda." Half a second after he said that, a green tiger popped out of nowhere and mauled him. **"ARGH!" **Fizz shook himself off as the tiger skidded behind him. "Agh, no fair turning into a tiger!" he exclaimed and there was a flash of light and the tiger turned back into Stealth Elf, who was holding her injured arm.

"Pop Fizz can't replicate that ability," Bumble said.

"That doesn't necessarily mean she'll win," Camo said.

"B-But what happens if she doesn't win?!" Lou asked.

Camo swallowed. "I th-think we're about to find out..."

Fizz grabbed Stealth's arm (doing so immobilized her) and tossed her to the ground. She winced. "Pop Fizz..."

Fizz pressed down on a pressure point. "I've never liked you..." he growled. Two seconds later, Stealth was passed out. Fizz smirked as his fur turned back to blue. He picked up the unconscious elf and approached the boys.

"Now, who wants to go on a _field trip?"_

* * *

Four clear, impenetrable capsules is what Pop Fizz brutally threw his four prisoners into. First Bumble and Zoo Lou, then Camo and Stealth Elf. The cages were all lined up in the throne room of Kastle Kaos so Fizz could admire his victory.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Bumble Blast asked.

"Yeah, you can't just leave us in here!" Zoo Lou added.

Fizz snickered. "Oh, you'll see..." he assured them. **"Soon." **He walked out of the room, presumably to converse with Kaos.

Camo sat impatiently in his capsule. "This is so not good..."

"No kidding..." Lou sniffled.

In her cage, which was between Camo and Zoo Lou, Stealth groaned and started to awake. "Stealth..." Camo said.

"W-What happened?" Stealth asked. "Ow..."

"Pop Fizz knocked you out," Bumble told her.

"Now we're prisoners," Lou added.

Stealth sighed. "That's my fault, huh..."

"Don't blame yourself," Camo said. "Pop Fizz is just out of his freaking mind!"

"Yeah!" Zoo Lou and Bumble Blast concurred.

Camo clenched his teeth. "Your arm..."

"I'm fine, Camo," Stealth told him, even though she obviously wasn't. "We need to get out of here..."

Before anybody could come up with anything, Pop Fizz walked back in with two Trolls and a Cyclops. "Grab the boys," he instructed. "Take them to the testing chamber. I'll deal with elf girl."

Stealth glared at him.

The Trolls grabbed Lou and Bumble, who started flailing and complaining. Camo backed up against the capsule when the Cyclops reached in. "Stealth-!"

"I can't do anything right now," she said. "But I promise we'll get out of here... somehow."

When they were gone, Fizz turned to her and pulled out a potion. "Alright, take off the mask."

Stealth raised an eyebrow, then straightened her face. "No."

Fizz growled. "I _said, _take off the mask."

"I said no."

Fizz's ears folded back and he shook the capsule. "Take off the mask!"

"Nope."

Fizz twitched, then he drank the potion and turned into his beast form. "I said **TAKE OFF THE MASK!"**

Stealth shook her head. Pop Fizz roared and threw a tantrum. Stealth's ears drooped again. "I've gotta find a way out..."

* * *

((Yeah, some of the characters are supposed to have altered appearances in this series; Gill Grunt has goggles, Trigger Happy has a red scarf on his head and Pop Fizz has a red jacket.

Also Stealth Elf is here now.))


	4. Chapter 4

((Blah, writing... Sorry this took forever, I got really bored with this chapter and I really just want to move on to the next installment in this series. But hey, there's only one chapter left after this! Let's go go go!))

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sharpfin's ship stormed through the airs around Kastle Kaos. "So let me get this straight," Sharpfin said. "Pop Fizz kidnapped Spyro, Gill and Trigg and took them here because he's evil now?"

"Basically," Jet-Vac replied.

"The mission is to go in, find Spyro and get out," Cynder said.

Slam folded his first pair of arms and leaned against the ship with his second. "Uh, what about our little buddy Pop Fizz?" he asked.

Cynder growled and stared at the ground. "He's turned to the dark side," she muttered. "He's dead to me."

Jet and Slam exchanged glances, then Slam scowled and said, "You were on the dark side too, y'know. And ya still would be if it weren't for Spyro."

Jet nervously looked up at him. "Slam-Bam, leave her alone."

"No," Slam growled. "We accepted you," he continued. "and I think you owe it to Pop Fizz to do the same."

Cynder glared at him. _"Only _if he comes back." She disappeared into the ground and dashed away.

Jet and Slam watched as she left. Jet sighed. "You need be careful around her."

Slam snorted. "Whatever."

"Jet-Vac, you should search for an entry point," Sharpfin instructed.

Jet nodded and put on his visor. "Alright," he replied, hopping over the rail and taking off. "And leave Cynder alone, Slam Bam!"

Slam groaned.

Jet flew around the castle, careful to not be detected. "There must be something... ah-ha!" He flew over to what appeared to be a jail cell window. He tugged on the bars, but couldn't get it open. "Ugh, I can't..." He grumbled and flew back up to the ship. "Slam! I found an entrance, but I can't get it open! Could you-"

**"Incoming!"**

Slam leaped off the ship and grabbed hold of the iron bars and gave a good pull. It came right off... and Slam Bam came plummeting to his doom.

**"Slam Bam!" **Jet dived downward and grabbed Slam's upper left hand, but being kinda weak, his grip loosened and the yeti was falling again. "Slam!"

"Coming through!" Jet stumbled as Cynder stormed past him and pulled Slam back up. She came back up and the Sky Barron watched her throw Slam through the now open jail window. "Sharpfin is circling the building so he can pick us up when we come out."

"Alright," Jet-Vac replied. The two slipped through the window after Slam and found them selves in an empty cell with the door wide open.

"Empty..." Slam said.

Cynder was already walking out the door. "Come on. Let's find Spyro and the others and get out."

"You're still removing Pop Fizz from the equation!" Slam exclaimed as he and Jet followed her away.

"Since when do you know anything about math?" Jet questioned.

Cynder skidded to a halt and the boys crashed into each other. "Why'd we stop?" Slam asked.

"Cameras," Cynder whispered. She pointed and the boys looked up.

"How do we get rid of them?" Jet questioned.

"I'll take care of it." Cynder dematerialized into a shadow and slid across the hall. As she did so, several ghosts floated up and covered the camera lenses. Slam and Jet applauded when she reappeared.

"Bravo!" Jet praised.

"I don't see why we couldn't have destroyed them, but cool plan!" Slam added.

"If they were linked to an alarm, destroying them would have set it off," Cynder replied. "We can't take any chances. Now let's go."

* * *

"Thirty-six bottles of soda on the wall, thirty-six bottles of soda... you take one down, pass it around, thirty-five bottles of soda on the wall..."

Stealth Elf sat flimsily in a prison cell. Her legs and right arm were chained to the wall, and her left arm was clumsily and unaffectedly bandaged.

"Thirty-five bottles of soda on the wall, thirty-five bottles of soda... you take one down, pass it around... ugh... where did I even learn that song...? Huh...?"

Cynder and Slam Bam dashed past the cell, but Jet-Vac skidded to a halt in front of it. He peered past the bars. "Stealth Elf?" Cynder and Slam backtracked to where he was.

"Oh my god!" Slam exclaimed.

"Slam Bam, open the door!" Cynder instructed.

Slam Bam pulled the door off of the hinges and nervously leaned it against the wall as Cynder and Jet rushed into the cell. "Cynder and Jet-Vac...?" Stealth questioned.

"What happened?!" Jet asked. Slam cautiously walked into the cell.

Stealth glanced at her injured arm, which Cynder examined. "Your arm again..." Stealth nodded. "Who did this?"

"Pop Fizz..." Stealth replied.

"You've _got _to be kidding!" Slam cried.

Stealth shook her head. "He... he had a potion that taught him ninjitsu... and turned his fur green..."

Cynder was adjusting the bandages on the elf's arm. "I don't think there's much we can do about this right now. Sorry Stealth Elf."

"It's fine..."

"This isn't good..." Jet said. "What do we do now?"

Stealth coughed and the attention turned back to her. "Pop Fizz monologged his plan to me... if you wanna hear it..."

The others exchanged glances and nodded. "Tell us," Slam demanded.

"Please," Jet added, casting a glare at the yeti.

Stealth sighed. "He's... developed a potion that... that will transform anyone into... a beast form... like his own..." She coughed again. "...and brainwash them..."

There was gasping. "What?" Cynder growled.

Stealth paused. "I need a nap..."

"Keep going! Keep going!" Slam encouraged.

"He took Camo and the others... to a place called the 'testing chamber'... that's why he's capturing Skylanders... he wants to make... an army..."

"This is very not good!" Jet cried.

"What a creep..." Cynder grumbled.

"Why are you down here?" Slam asked.

Stealth closed her eyes for a moment. "If I don't take off the mask..." she replied. "he can't make me drink the potion... I'm of no use to him, so he put me down here..."

There was silence for a moment, then Jet-Vac spoke up. "We have to stop him," he declared. "This isn't just a rescue mission anymore."

"Yeah it is," Slam protested. "Is a mission to rescue all of Skylands!"

"...again," Cynder sighed. "We have to get a move on. There's no time to waste."

"Right!" the boys chorused, and the three dashed away without a second thought.

"Thanks for the information, Stealth!" Slam called.

"H-Hey!" Stealth exclaimed. "Could you guys... get me out of here...?" Too late. They were already gone. She groaned. "Thirty-four bottles of soda on the wall..."

* * *

Jet-Vac poked his head around a corner and looked around. "So, what's the plan?" Slam asked.

"I'm still thinking..." Cynder replied.

"Well, we need something," Jet said.

Slam stood up and cracked his knuckled. "Alright, I'm goin' in."

"You're what?!" Jet exclaimed.

_"You _have a plan?" Cynder questioned.

Slam shrugged. "Eh, not really a plan, but better than sitting around doing nothing." He leaped around the corner and exclaimed, **"Yo, Pop Fizz! We're down here!" **Jet shrieked and Cynder facepalmed.

There was silence after that, and the three stood in waiting. "Huh..." Slam muttered. "Nothing..."

Then an alarm went off.

"Damn it, Slam Bam..." Cynder growled.

"What? I thought we _wanted _to get his attention!"

"Ah-_**HA! **_I was wondering when you fools would show up!"

The trio looked up to see Pop Fizz dashing up to a ledge. "Here comes the parade..." Slam snickered.

"It's about time you showed your ugly face..." Cynder growled.

"Um, aren't you the one who was complaining about Slam insulting him?" Jet pointed out. Cynder glared at him and he yelped.

"I figured you would come and stop me..." Fizz said with a dark tone. _"That's _why I'm prepared." He snickered. "I suppose you want to hear my plan, eh?"

"We already know yer stupid plan," Slam called.

"Yes!" Jet exclaimed. "Stealth Elf told us everything!"

Fizz grumbled. "Should've evilized her..."

"We're not letting you get away with this," Cynder declared.

Fizz chuckled. "Oh, but there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he laughed. "I've already perfected my Ultimate Soda of Ultimate Evil **DOOM!**" The others gave him a weird look. "...and I've got a surprise for you." The gremlin pulled out a light blue potion and gave them a toothy grin as he shook it. He gulped it down and sighed. "That one tastes a lot better! Let's just hope it works..."

"Uh, how about we don't?" Jet-Vac called.

Pop Fizz growled and fur began to change a lighter shade of blue. "There's a reason I resigned." He clenched his teeth as a chunk of flesh bulged just below his right arm. The Skylanders cringed as it formed into a third arm.

**"Gaaaah!" **Slam Bam exclaimed. "That's all kinds of screwed up!"

Fizz cackled wickedly as a fourth arm grew out below his left. "Time to teach you twerps a lesson! **Open the cages!**"

Powerful light covered the room, revealing it to be some sort of arena. Then nothing happened. Quiet. The Skylanders looked to be extremely confused. Pop Fizz roared. **"Glumshanks! Open the damn cages!"**

There was a loud _**CRANK **_and the three gates in the arena raised up. A low growl filled the area and Jet hid behind Cynder, who rolled her eyes. "This doesn't look good..." Slam mumbled.

Several pairs of glowing eyes flashed in the shadows. Pop Fizz snickered. "Maybe for you..." Then the figures in the shadows began to slowly step out into the light.

Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Camo, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, and several other Skylanders, changed into a form like Fizz's Beast Form.

"Well, damn," Slam growled.

Jet's jaw dropped and he started stuttering nervously. "I-I-I don't even k-know w-what is this?!"

Cynder smacked him. "Snap out of it!" she exclaimed, tugging him forward. "You and I can take care of this. Let's go."

Fizz leaped down from the ledge he had been standing on. "Looks like it's you and me, Slam Bam!"

Slam snarled. "Yeah. Let's get this over with."

Fizz grinned, then charged forward at him. "You're toast!"

* * *

((Literally, everyday since Chapter 3 was posted, anytime somebody asked me what I wanted to do today my response was, "write CHapter 4 of my story." I feel so accomplished! Not really. The next chapter is the last, hooray for Pop Fizz and Slam Bam fighting!))


	5. Chapter 5

((**HAH! **Take that Swappable Stoppable! This one only took _one _month to write! Yeah, Swappable took about five because I had writer's block... But **YAY **this one is done and I can move on to the next one now! Yay for Pop Fizz (He's my eighth favorite)!))

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You're toast!" Pop Fizz exclaimed as he dove at Slam Bam and came down on him _hard. _The blue potion he drank had greatly increased his physical strength, evening him out with the great yeti.

Slam Bam growled and snatched the gremlin's foot, throwing him to the ground. "C'mon, Pop Fizz," he called. "Give it a rest!"

Fizz stood up and shook himself off. "Never!" he exclaimed, diving at Slam again. "Y'know, all I wanted was to be _appreciated _by my _teammates!"_

Slam moved out of the way and Fizz barreled past him. The yeti crossed his eyes in an attempt to think, then he facepalmed. "Oh, is _that _what this is about? Dude, I was gonna apologize for that when we got back!"

Fizz laughed. "Ha! Yeah right!" he said. "Since when do _you _apologize for anything?" He rushed forward and delivered an uppercut to Slam's jaw. "Honestly I can't believe I was ever friends with you."

Slam sighed, rubbing his possibly injured jawbone. "Aw, c'mon buddy, don't say that!"

"I'll say whatever I want to say!"

Meanwhile, Cynder and Jet-Vac were dealing with the beast Skylanders. Cynder was squaring off with Trigger Happy. "I seriously can't believe I'm do this," the dragoness sighed. Trigg snarled at her, the saliva flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall. "Gross." She blasted him with shadowy electricity, and his fur was all spiky when she was done. "Well would you look at that."

Jet had to deal with both Bumble Blast and Zoo Lou at once. He fired air blasts at them, then stormed upwards when they lunged at him, causing them to crash into each other. "I'm not doing so well over he, Cynd!" he called.

"Kinda busy over here!" Trigg was gnawing on Cynder's tail. She wagged it and he went flying. "Sorry, Trigger Happy..." She shadow dashed beneath him and slammed him in the gut when she came up. He landed on his face, then stood up and roared. He leaped over and grabbed Cynder, then threw her into the wall. She stood up and rubbed her head, grumbling. "Now it's personal."

Jet, Bumble and Lou watched in slight confusion, then the Life monsters glared at Jet in a hungry fashion an he smiled nervously.

They were brawling again two seconds later.

* * *

Sunburn looked out over Woodburrow from the highest point of the mushroom stairway. He was counting the Skylanders below, letting out a long sigh when he was done.

"Sunburn?" The phoenix turned to see Whirlwind bounding up the stairs. "I've collected the information you sent for," she told him.

"Good," Sunburn replied.

Whirlwind frowned. "It's not too good..." she said sadly. "Spyro, Trigg and Gill still haven't returned and the search party you sent earlier hasn't come back either. Cynder, Slam Bam and Jet-Vac were escorted to a mission by Sharpfin earlier. Fryno, Warnado and Dino-Rang left a few hours ago. None of them have come back."

Sunburn shook his head. "This isn't good at all, Whirl." He stood up and flew off of the terrace, Whirlwind following close behind. They landed on the rooftop of a house. "Spyro left me in charge, and the team is falling apart..."

Whirl clenched her teeth. "It's not your fault," she assured him. She blinked, then sweatdropped. "Oh, and... Pop Fizz and Stealth Elf are missing too."

Sunburn's jaw dropped and he whipped around. "Stealth Elf?" he asked. Whirlwind nodded dolefully. Sunburn scowled, then leaped off the roof. "Alright, I'm taking this into my own hands."

"What?" Whirl questioned, hopping down next to him.

"I'm not gonna let the Skylanders get destroyed under my watch," Sunburn replied. "I'm going to Kastle Kaos to figure out what's going on."

"W-Well, I'm going with you!" Whirlwind exclaimed. You could practically see the question mark above Sunburn's head. "It's obviously not safe! You can't go alone."

"You heard what you just said, right?" Sunburn asked. "It's dangerous! I won't let you come."

Whirl giggled. "Aww, how cute! You think you can stop me." Sunburn smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. "Oh, but, who will be in charge while you're gone?"

Sunburn blinked. "Damn. Almost forgot about that..."

"I think you did forget about that."

Sunburn glanced around the village in search of a trustworthy Core. "Ah ha! Drobot!" he called. The genius dragon turned at the sound of his name.

"Hm? Oh, Sunburn," Drobot replied in his edited robotic voice. "What would you like, temporarily-in-charge-one?"

"For you to be temporarily-in-charge," Sunburn replied.

Drobot tilted his head. "What? Why?"

"Because Whirlwind and I are heading out," Sunburn explained. "We're going to investigate the missing Skylanders."

"It is brave of you to take such actions," Drobot acknowledged. "Very well."

"Thanks!" Sunburn said with a smile. **"Yo, everybody!" **Everybody's attention turned to him. **"Drobot's in charge! I'll be back later!" **Before anybody could protest, he and Whirlwind dashed out the Woodburrow gate.

* * *

"Charged up!" Cynder blasted Trigger Happy with her spectral lightning again. He fell onto his back and grumbled. "This is getting tedious," Cynder growled. She leaped onto Trigg's stomach and smacked him in the face with her tail. "Trigger Happy, snap the hell out of it before _I _snap your neck!" Trigg responded by kicking her off of him, hopping back onto his feet in the process. She landed on her feet and shook herself off. "Alright, no more Miss Nice Dragon." She flapped her wings and soared above him, bringing down a powerful rain of lightning. Trigg yelped in the static shock. He looked charred when the lightning died down, then he fell over again. "Uh... Trigg?" Cynder flew over to him only to find that the gunslinger had changed back to normal.

"P_u_**t **_**m**_**e b**_a_c_**k i**_n c_oa_**c**_**h, **_I _c_**a**n st_i_**l**l _p_**l**_**a**_y..."

Cynder sweatdropped. "Well that happened..."

Trigg sat up and rubbed his head. "Hoo, whozie-whatsits...?" Cynder helped him to his feet. "What da fudge happened...?"

"Pop Fizz is working for Kaos," Cynder explained. "He turned you and several others into slaves."

Trigg looked confused. "Pop Fizz did what now?" He shook himself off. "Sounds a little weird... but I've never heard you lie before, so I guess it's true!"

Cynder nodded. "Okay, what can you do..." She thought about it, then facepalmed. "Ooh, I can't believe we forgot about that..."

Trigger tilted his head. "Forgot about what?"

"Listen, Trigger Happy," Cynder instructed. "If you want to help- In the prison downstairs, there's a cell with the door torn off. Stealth Elf is in there. Get her out, and the two of you meet up with Sharpfin outside; he'll know what to do."

**"Stealth is in trouble?!" **Trigg exclaimed. He stood up straight and saluted. "I'm on it!" He dashed out an opening in the arena past a monstrous Gill Grunt, who then glared at Cynder and growled deeply.

Cynder sighed. "Oh, joy." She turned around. "Jet-Vac!" she called. Jet looked up from being pinned by Zoo Lou. "If you hit them hard enough, they change back to normal!"

"Really?" Jet questioned. He kicked Lou off of him and whipped out his blaster. He flipped a switch and pressed a few buttons, then held down the trigger. "Tally ho!" Releasing the trigger unleashed a powerful tornado on Zoo Lou, engulfing the bear. When the cyclone died down, Lou was revealed to be back to his old self... passed out on the floor. "Aye! She was right!" He chuckled. "This just got a trillion times easier, and- **BEES!**" He then realized he was being swarmed by wasps. "Ow, ow, ow, **Bumble Blast!" **He shot upwards with his pack, then hit his buster until it shot out another twister.

"You've got it!" Cynder exclaimed. She kicked Gill Grunt in the groin when he attempted to attack her.

"Ugh..." Bumble Blast groaned, slowly standing up and rubbing his head. "What's going on?"

"Where are we?" Zoo Lou asked after shaking himself.

"I'll explain later," Jet replied, pulling the two closer. "But right now, we have more important things to worry about." Lou yelped when they discovered that Camo, Fryno and Warnado had surrounded them.

* * *

Trigger Happy was trotting down the hall in the jail room downstairs.

"Live your life like a KameHame-Ha! Give your all, don't ever give up!" he sang cheerfully for some reason. "When we're together I know we can win. I have you to believe in!" He skidded to a halt and turned to you (yes, you) with a shrug. "Y'know pal, my life would be a whole lot easier if I were a Saiyan." He peered down the hall and saw a jail door leaned against the wall "Ah! That's it!" He rushed into the cell. **"Stealth Elf!"**

As he skidded onto his knees and examined the chains, Stealth slowly opened her eyes. "Hm...? Wha... Trigger Happy...?"

"Cynder told me you were down here!" Trigg said. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you outta here. What even happened, anyway?"

Stealth sighed. "Pop Fizz beat me down..." she replied. "I don't even understand how... how he did it..."

Trigg was gnawing on the chains. "Well he is kinda wacko now," he replied through the iron. He grumbled and spat on the ground. He then stood up and pulled out one of his guns. "Don't move." Stealth flinched when he shot through the lock on the chain restricting her right arm.

"Oh..." She flexed her hand. "Kinda hurts..."

"What part of 'don't move' don't you get?!" Trigger shot the lock on her left ankle, then the right. "Hey, why isn't there...? God, Stealth, stop breaking yer arm!"

Stealth growled. "Yeah, like it's my fault."

Trigg helped her up and dragged her out of the cell. "Cynder said Sharpfin is waiting outside. He'll fix yer arm... or something."

Stealth blinked. "Ugh... thanks, Trigg..."

"You never call me 'Trigg!'"

* * *

Pop Fizz _slammed _Slam Bam into the wall and leaped on after him. He started beating the yeti with little to no remorse, not noticing that he was pretty much only hitting armor. "You big ham! You think you're so great, huh?! Well, I'll show you who's great! **I am!**"

"Urk!" Slam choked. He grabbed Fizz and flung him away. "Dude, do you even here how freaking **crazy **you sound?!"

**"RAAH!" **Fizz knocked Slam off his feet and leaped on his back. "I'm tired of living in the shadow of all the _'greater' _Skylanders! You twerps probably think I'm better off here than I ever was on the team!"

Slam rolled over and jumped onto his feet, and Pop Fizz landed a few meters away. "C'mon buddy, that's not true and you know it!"

"Yeah right!" Fizz roundhouse kicked him. "You're arrogant! And popular! And being popular makes you arrogant! And... and..." He roared and delivered a powerful ice punch to Slam Bam's _face. _**"Wakka-**_**POW!"**_

Slam fell to the ground and shook his head. His nose was bleeding. "Dude..." He stood up and pounded the ground in rage, causing Fizz to fall over. "I'm not popular! You're more freaking popular than I'll ever be!"

"You're just trying to stop me from kicking your ass!"

"What the hell?! No I'm not! And since when do you use words like that?!"

Fizz dashed over and snagged Slam's leg, using his new super strength to wave him in the air. "You and Spyro and Trigger Happy and Stealth Elf don't even have to _try _to be popular! The missions just come to you! Everybody looks up you jerks!" He tossed Slam down with a loud _**CRASH! **_"Meanwhile, I spend my time working hard! I create all kinds of experimental potions, but nobody even gives them a chance! I'm considered the worst in Trap Shadow's class, even though I work the hardest! Every time I volunteer for a mission, I get shot down!"

"Pop Fizz-"

**"SHUT IT!" **Fizz shouted. "That's why I'm here! I'm here to prove that I'm just as great- maybe even _greater -_than any magic dragon, goldslinger, frickin'... _ninja... _or four-armed _jock! _I'm not going to live in your shadows anymore!"

Slam grunted and charged at the gremlin, sending his across the room. "Alright, now it's time for _you _to listen to _me," _he growled. "You _are _popular! You have tons of friends! There's not a Skylander who doesn't want to be friends with you! Except maybe Hex. And Stealth Elf probably couldn't care less- but that's beside the point! Me? You and Jet-Vac are my only real pals, maybe Terrafin and Eruptor. Everybody else steers clear of me because they're afraid I'll insult them!"

Fizz snorted. "Like you insulted me?"

Slam clenched his teeth and shrugged. "Well... _yes, _but... oh c'mon, you can't take it personally! I do it to everybody, it's just my nature. And just because friends fight doesn't mean they're not friends anymore! Real friends forgive each other, they don't go coo-coo and turn to their worst enemy!"

Pop Fizz leaped onto his chest, holding onto his armor and held up a fist. "Who says we're friends?!" he exclaimed.

"I do!" Slam persisted. "C'mon little buddy, I'm sorry! I know you're upset, but..." He pointed backwards to the fighting going on behind them. "Turning to Kaos... Enslaving your friends... _This _isn't the solution!"

Fizz stared at the chaos he had caused and his face loosened up a little. He hopped off of Slam and pressed two fingers against his forehead. As the effects of his potion started to wear off and he fell to the ground. "I... I didn't do this..." He looked up at Slam Bam with his pathetic puppy dog face. "...did I?"

Slam shook his head. "It's all you, little buddy," he replied.

Fizz stood up and looked down at his hands. "What..." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "What have I done?" He stormed out into the battle field, Slam following, but it turned out that Cynder and Jet were wrapping things up. "G-Guys!"

"Pop Fizz!" Cynder growled.

Fryno, who was back to his old angry self thanks to Jet, roared and stomped on the ground. "That guy makes me _**burnin' **_mad!"

"Hold up!" Slam stood between them and Fizz. "I think our little buddy's seen the error of his ways."

"Since when do you know what that means?" Jet questioned.

Camo, who also was normal again, stalked over to the former traitor with a low growl. "What did you do with Stealth Elf?"

Fizz's ears folded back. "I... I locked her up downstairs..."

"...and I just sent Trigger Happy to unlock her," Cynder finished. "She's going to be fine, Camo." Camo nodded and retreated back to the others.

"There sure are a lot of us here," Warnado pointed out.

"Maybe it wasn't so smart of us to leave after Spyro and the others went missing," Dino-Rang recognized.

"Hey, where is Spyro?" Gill Grunt questioned.

Cynder counted the Skylanders that were currently gathered, then glared at Pop Fizz. "Where is he?"

Fizz clenched his teeth. "Well... I studied him to create my purple elixir..." He pulled off his backpack and pulled out a violet potion. "When I was done with him, I turned him over to Kaos."

"You did _**WHAT?!"**_

Fizz whimpered. "I-I-I'm sorry! And I was wrong for everything I did!" He stared at the ground in shame. "There must be some way to fix this..."

"We _can_ fix this!" Jet assured him. "There's enough of us here to take on Kaos and rescue Spyro!"

"Right!" Slam said. "Although having Trigg and elf girl here would be pretty helpful..."

"Stealth Elf is _injured, _Slam Bam," Cynder reminded him. "Besides, we don't need their help right now."

"You guys shouldn't help me." Everybody turned to Pop Fizz, who had a fire in his eyes that blazed a combined shame, hope, and fury. "I'm the one who screwed up. I'm the one who needs to fix it. On my own."

Slam knelt over and placed a hand on Fizz's shoulder. "Haven't you learned anything?" he laughed. "You're not alone."

"You were being manipulated," Cynder said. "I can relate to that."

"And I'm not going to let my best friend confront Kaos on his own," Jet added.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend!" Slam exclaimed. Jet shrugged.

Fizz blushed. "Thanks, guys..." He looked over at the other seven. "But... you guys probably hate me... I made quite possibly the worst mistake a Skylander has ever made."

Dino-Rang shook his head. "People make mistakes, Pop Fizz."

"Even if this was a really freaking bad one..." Zoo Lou muttered.

"We forgive you," Bumble blast assured.

_"I _don't..." Fryno growled. Warnado pushed him (it was really more of a punch, really).

"I'll help you!" Bumble Blast said.

"So will I!" Gill Grunt added.

Slam chuckled. "See?" he said. "Friends forgive each other."

Fizz nodded. "And I couldn't be more grateful. Together, there's enough of us take him on. He's way outnumbered!" He pointed in the direction of Kaos' Chamber. "Let's finish this... _together!"_

* * *

Sunburn and Whirlwind approached Kastle Kaos, cautiously landing on the island below. "Okay, what's the plan?" Whirl asked.

"We sneak in," Sunburn replied. "and try to find them."

"Isn't that kinda risky?" Whirl questioned. "I mean, what if we get caught? We don't even know if it's Kaos behind this."

Before Sunburn could anxiously respond, somebody called. **"Hey! It's Sunburn and Whirlie!"**

The dragon hybrids glanced up to see Sharpfin's ship, and Trigger Happy waving at them. "Trigger Happy?!" Sunburn exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Whirl cheerfully cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Trigg called.

"What's going on?" Sunburn asked.

Trigg shrugged. "Eh, something about Pop Fizz goin' wackadoodle," he replied. "But don't worry! Cynder, Slam Bam and Jet-Vac are taking care of everything."

"Where's Stealth Elf?" Whirlwind inquired.

"Hm?" Trigg tilted his head, then he realized. "Ah! Elf girl is sleeping below deck. She's tired... or something."

Sunburn and Whirl exchanged glances and gave sighs of relief. "She's safe..." Whirlwind said.

"But the others aren't," Sunburn said. "**Trigg! **We're going inside to help!"

"We'll be here when you come out!" Trigg replied, and he waved goodbye as the two flew up around the building.

* * *

Kaos sat happily (and evilly) in his throne, shaking a beaker with a bluish concoction and listening to the sound of sloshing. "Ah, Glumshanks," he cackled to his butler, who was sweeping the floors. "Thanks to that blue furball, I'll soon be able to follow through with my master plan!"

"The last time you said that you ended up with my legs," Glumshanks grumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

Kaos stood up and approached the wall, and a control panel rose up. It bared eight capsules, six of which were filled; a charred bone, a sunfruit, a starfish, a jar of dirt, a large gold coin (with Trigger Happy on one side and the initials "TH" on the other), and a firecracker. Kaos pressed a button on the panel and the empty vessel to the far left opened up and the Dark Portal Master set the bottle inside. When he pulled out his hand, the capsule closed up and the panel returned into the ground.

"Seven out of eight," Glumshanks acknowledged.

"One element left..." Kaos mumbled. "...and once I have it, as long as I have that dragon, I can complete this project and conquer Skylands!"

"...or it will blow up in your face..."

_"What _was that?!"

"Nothing!"

Kaos smirked and sat back down in his throne. However, he was interrupted by Pop Fizz and his parade of Skylanders. "Hold it right there, Kaos!" Fizz exclaimed. Kaos screeched and Glumshanks held up his broom defensively.

"What are you doing here?!" Kaos cried. "What are _they _doing here?!"

"I've decided to resign," Pop Fizz declared. "And me and my friends want Spyro back."

"Told you this would happen," Glumshanks said.

"Quiet, fool," Kaos growled. "Why in the name of Malefore would I turn over my most hated enemy to a traitor like you?"

Fizz swallowed. "I'm not a traitor..." he said, glancing back at Slam, Jet and Cynder. "Not anymore."

Kaos mouthed the words mockingly. "Yeah, whatever." He snapped his fingers. **"Guards!" **Suddenly, several Drows appeared from the shadows and grabbed hold of the several Skylanders, and it took a Goliath to hold down Slam Bam. "You really think I didn't anticipate your betrayal?" Fizz clenched his teeth. "You gave him to me. No taksies-backsies!"

` "Spyro is a _person, _not _property _you slime," Cynder hissed.

"Yeah, ya big jerk!" Slam added.

Kaos shrugged. "Too bad! Nothing you can do about. Thanks for bringing this many of them here to be destroyed, furball." Fizz snarled.

**"Ah, give it a rest baldy!"**

"Eh?"

Sunburn and Whirlwind crashed through the windows and blasted their powerful attacks at the Drow, sending them running for the hills. "Ooh! Hot!" Sunburn's fire power had set Fizz's arm on fire. He patted it down and then gave a thumbs up. "Thanks for the rescue!"

"Any time!" Sunburn replied with a salute. "Good to see you're back on the bright side!"

Fizz's ears drooped. "Oh, you knew about that?"

"It's probably common knowledge by now," Slam said. Fizz sighed.

"No more funny business, Kaos," Jet said, aiming his cannon at him. "Hand over Spyro _now."_

_ "_No need!" The team turned around to see Fryno, Dino-Rang, and _Spyro! _"The guys figured out where I was."

"Lame compartment, lame security," Fryno added, cracking his knuckles.

**"SPYRO!" **everybody cried.

"Thank goodness!" Jet sighed.

"Happy ending!" Slam laughed.

Cynder swooned.

"S-Spyro..." Pop Fizz stuttered. "I-I'm so sorry..."

Spyro ruffled the fur on Fizz's head. "Don't sweat it!" he chuckled. "Even I was on the dark side once."

"You were?"

"That was before you were recruited." Spyro bounded over and tackled Kaos. "Hey, leave us alone next time," he growled.

"I will I will!" Kaos choked. "I promise! Now get off my chest, fool!"

Spyro shrugged and hopped over to the others. "C'mon, the gang at Woodburrow is waiting!"

"There's ship waiting for us outside!" Sunburn added.

**"HOORAY!"**

Pop Fizz smiled as the others showed themselves to the exit. He shot a "loser" symbol at Kaos before cheerfully taking off after them, pleased that his horrible actions had been forgiven.

* * *

"Gack!"

"Would you hold still?!"

Cynder, Slam, Trigg and Stealth watched in amusement as Jet attempted to wipe the make-up off of Fizz's face with a moist towel. "Quit it!" Fizz exclaimed.

"Quit squirming!" Jet retorted. "There!"

He pushed the alchemist away and he shook the water off his face. "How do I look?"

"You tell us!" Slam leaned over so that his breastplate could act as a mirror.

"It's all off..." Fizz gave a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry for everything..."

"Forgive and forget!" Trigg said.

"I've through worse..." Stealth muttered.

"How many times are you gonna apologize?" Slam groaned.

"Hey Stealth!" They turned to see Whirlwind wearing a stethoscope. "I'll look at your arm now, if ya want."

Stealth raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need a stethoscope to examine my arm?" she asked.

"Don't question me," Whirl replied. "Now c'mon!"

Stealth sighed. "Alright, I'm coming!"

"I'm coming too!" Trigg laughed.

Fizz approached the edge of the ship and looked out over the horizon. Slam, Cynder and Jet joined him. "All's well that ends well, eh?" Jet said.

"I was certainly an experience..." Cynder moaned.

"But it turned out okay!" Slam added. "Now don't pull another stunt like that again, okay little buddy?"

Fizz gave the yeti a sly look. "Only if you start treating me better." The four laughed together, even Cynder, who was rumored not to have laughed in ten years. "I'm glad it's all over..."

"We all are!" Jet assured him.

"And it'll never happen again, right?" Cynder cast a glance to Fizz.

He shook his head. "No ma'am. Never again." He climbed up onto the edge of the ship and balanced carefully on his feet.

"Don't fall!" Slam chuckled.

"Ah, you guys will catch me if I do!" he said. "That's what friends are for!"

"He's not wrong," Jet said. Cynder rolled her eyes.

Fizz pointed straight ahead with a grin across his face. "Woodburrow, ho!"

* * *

Kaos paced in his throne room with a serious look on his face. "Sir..." Glumshanks said. "What are you going to do now? I mean, without Spyro, you can't-"

"Quiet, Glumshanks!" Kaos cut him off. "I may have lost the dragon..." He rubbed his chin, then nodded. "...but I can still pull this off. I just need the last element."

"But, uh, how are you going to do that?"

"Oh, trust me Glumshanks cackled," Kaos cackled, rubbing his hands together. _"I will."_

* * *

((Dun dun dun! Yeah, that's cliffhanger if I've ever seen one. But I don't have much to say... I'm so sick of this story! I'm so glad I can move on! Please review!))


	6. Credits

**Credits**

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake

And I can't control it

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Cause if I let him out

He'll tear me up

And break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark

It's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me

It wants my soul,

It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Or maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I'm gonna lose control

Here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

**Song:**

"Monster" by Skillet

**Next Time on Skylanders Short Stories:**

A hit to the head can cause more than just physical damage...


End file.
